Un día típico con los típicos tres colegas de Torna
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Sólo basta con dejar a los tres colegas de Torna... a ver qué sale. Mientras Malos y Jin hacen sus deberes, estos chicos nos dejarán un curioso sabor de boca xD


Yo: Miren, la razón por la cual Akhos no está conmigo fue porque es parte de este fic xD

DISCLAIMER: XENOBLADE 2 NO ME PERTENECE

NOTA: Esto está ambientado en cuando Rex conocía a Malos, Jin y Nia

* * *

Un día en el Monoceros, los chicos de Torna estaban tomando un descanso para poder dedicarse después con mayor tranquilidad en sus habituales tareas. Después de todo, ellos se encargarían de que la nave funcionara de mejor forma, después de que Malos, Jin y Nia se fueron para ir a buscar a la Égida.

Nadie hubiera imaginado lo que se avcinaría después...

\- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué ellos tienen que hacer el trabajo sucio? ¿Y a nosotros nos toca quedarnos al margen? - protestaba Mikhail con molestia

\- Mik, por favor, no eres el único que está en esta triste situación - decía una molesta Patroka - Así que por favor, ¿puedes callarte de una jodida vez?

\- Como quiera, mi querida Patroka - dijo Mikhail feliz y Pati se molestó y se fue de aquí hacia su otro colega

\- No entiendo a Mik, primero se queja de que no nos toca nada bueno últimamente, y después me coquetea y me trata como su novia - dijo Patroka - En serio, ¿le estará afectando el descanso?

\- No te preocupes por ello, Patrokita - decía Akhos acomodándose las gafas - Lo de las quejas es desde ayer, ya se desesperó por ser parte de la obra. Lo del coqueteo es desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- ¿Desde tiempos inmemoriales? - dijo Patroka molesta - ¿Entonces por qué no mejor lo detenemos y ya?

\- ¿Se te ocurre una idea buena de hacerlo sin que haya secuelas a corto y largo plazo? - dijo Akhos curioso

\- Podríamos salir juntos - dijo Patroka sonriendo

\- ¿ESTÁS LOCA? - gritó Akhos aterrado - No es que no me agrades, pero... ¡Por el amor del Arquitecto, eres mi hermana! ¡Y sabes que yo no soy muy fan del incesto!

\- Y dale con lo de tu hermana - decía una fastidiada Patroka - ¡Ya te dije que no tenemos parentezco alguno! ¿O acaso te parece que porque nuestros pilotos fueron hermanos nosotros también debiéramos serlo?

\- Pues sí saldríamos si no nos hubiéramos devorado el corazón de nuestros pilotos - dijo Akhos y en eso Patroka recuerda el cómo se convirtieron en devoradores

\- Creo que nunca podré convencerte de lo contrario - dijo Patroka deprimida

\- Mira, cuando esta obra acabe, te prometo que ya no tendremos que sufrir por culpa de estos imbéciles humanos - dijo Akhos tomando el hombro de Patroka - Ya no tendremos que vivir perseguidos, seremos finalmente libres de esta estúpida parafernalia.

\- Lo dices como si realmente fuese a ocurrir - dijo Patroka sonriendo

\- Así estaba compuesto el guión, y hay que seguirlo con total alegría - dijo Akhos sonriendo - ¿No es así, Mikhail?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Mikhail volteando a ver a los chicos

\- Tú nada más dí que sí, ok? - dijo Akhos riendo un poco

\- ¿Que a la prima se le arrima, y a la hermana ni se diga? - dijo Mikhail riendo un poco

\- ¡QUÉ! - gritó Akhos un poco molesto - ¡Te dije que Patroka es mi hermana, y no me la voy a arrimar ni de chiste!

\- Pues yo no pienso salir con el asqueroso de Mik - dijo Patroka fastidiada

\- ¿Qué acaso no reconoces algo bueno cuando lo ves, o sólo estás engañándote? - dijo Mikhail con su carita de coqueto, y Patroka le da un golpe en la cara y otro en el estómago, haciendo que Mik se retuerza de dolor y Akhos se echa a reír

\- Lo he dicho antes, he escuchado de la Realeza Ardana, pero ¡ESTO ES RIDÍCULO! - dijo Akhos extasiado y se ríe

\- Al menos alguien disfruta de su descanso - dijo Patroka

\- Hay que saber ser pacientes - dijo Akhos sonriendo

Tiempo desupés, los chicos habían terminado las reparaciones y deciden darse un descanso.

\- Estoy ahora definitivamente aburrido - dijo Mikhail

\- ¿Les apetece jugar algo? - dijo Patroka igual de aburrida

\- ¿Alguien quiere jugar al "Juego del Rey"? - dijo Akhos

\- Espero que sea divertido, ya que sólo somos tres - dijo Mikhail

Las reglas eran simples, si uno tiene el palillo del rey, puede ordenar lo que sea.

\- ¿Quién es el rey? - dijeron todos y la suerte recayó en Patroka

\- Rayos... - dijo la única chica en el lugar

\- Piensa en algo para joderle la vida a alguien - dijo Akhos emocionado

Patroka intentaba pensar en qué número le tocaba a Mikhail para joderle la vida...

\- ¿Estás bien, querida Patroka? - dijo Mikhail

\- Si... - dijo Patroka sonriendo maléficamente - Quiero que el número 1 se coma las termitas del frasco de allá - dijo apuntando a un frasco con termitas

\- ¡P-pero son mis termitas! - gritó Akhos asustado - ¡Aparte de joderle la vida al 1, me vas a joder a... - dijo Akhos mirando su palito, pero se dio cuenta de que era el número 1... - Hermanita, me vas a joder dos veces...

\- Ups, te la rifaste, querida - dijo Mikhail riendo

\- Diablos, yo quería que fuera Mik, qué decepción - dijo Patroka

Akhos tuvo que acceder, y decide destruir las termitas para comérselas después... el pobre casi vomita tras probar su desagradable sabor

\- No me obliguen a comer insectos de proyecto el resto de mi vida - dijo Akhos totalmente asqueado - De verdad, no creo que un artista como yo soporte tal maltrato

¿Quién es el Rey pt2?

\- Arquitecto... no estoy en condiciones de joder a nadie ahora - dijo Akhos viendo que le tocaba el puesto del Rey

\- Espero se te ocurra algo bueno - dijo Mikhail

\- De acuerdo - dijo Akhos - Tendré de decir... que elijo al 2 como víctima del frío, tendrá que salir afuera, y me tendrá que contar qué vio mientras hacía frío.

Los dos restantes miraron sus palitos, y se dieron cuenta de que le tocó a Mik

\- ¿Tengo que salir? ¡Qué decepción! - dijo Mik y se quita parte de su armadura y se va hacia el techo

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? - dijo Patroka sonriendo de satisfacción

\- Espero que dure poco, porque tenemos que continuar con el juego - dijo Akhos feliz y recuperado del asqueroso sabor de las termitas

Minutos después, Mik regresó totalmente aterrado

\- Chicos, me tuve que regresar tras lo que vi, de verdad, me siento... - dijo Mikhail muerto de frío y aterrado tras ver lo que Rex habría de hacer contra Malos y Jin

\- Eres un cobarde - dijo Akhos sonriendo arrogantemente y Patroka se ríe

¿Quién es el rey pt3?

\- Genial, me tocó a mí - dijo Mikhail y Patroka tragó saliva - ¡Elijo al número 2 para que me de un beso... en los labios!

Akhos y Patroka ponen ojos como platos, Patroka trata de respirar y Akhos se acomoda sus gafas

\- "Sólo espero que no sea yo" - pensaba Patroka - "Mik ni siquiera es mi tipo, es un imbécil"

\- "Sólo espero que no sea yo" - pensaba Akhos - "No soy gay y no tolero el hacer yaoi con alguien. Me gustan las chicas... se sentirá asqueroso besar a un chico"

En eso, los dos "hermanos" miran sus respectivos palitos... Patroka tuvo el 1, Akhos el 2.

Patroka sonríe de victoria y Akhos pone cara de fastidio

\- Esto sí es una tragedia - dijo Akhos fastidiado

\- ¿Qué, no les gusta mi retito? - dijo Mikhail sonriendo arrogantemente

\- No, es que... - dijo Akhos, pero Patroka lo calla - ¿Ahora qué?

\- En vez de decirte qué pasó, mejor cierra tus ojitos - dijo Patroka sonriendo malvadamente. Mikhail se sonroja creyendo que es una buena señal.

Así que Mikhail cierra sus ojitos y espera el beso. Akhos y Patroka empezaron a forcejear en silencio: Patroka para que Akhos bese a Mik, y Akhos para negarse definitivamente. AL final, Patroka logra convencer a Akhos, y éste se acerca delicadamente a Mik, con una cara de terror y nervios de aquellos.

\- "Si no acabo con esta desagradable escena de inmediato, se va a prolongar y se pondrá peor" - pensó Akhos y sin más por añadir... besó rapidamente a Mik en los labios, y éste abre los ojos totalmente sorprendido... y ambos se separan y escupen por todos lados en señal de asco. Patroka reía a carcajadas por esto

\- ¿A poco creíste que me tocó el 2? ¡Mik, eres imbécil! - dijo Patroka dejando de reír

\- ¡No me engañes de esa forma! - dijo Mikhail intentando reclamarle a Patroka, pero luego aparece Malos para interrumpir

\- ¡Enciendan el Monoceros, vamos por la Égida! - dijo Malos

\- ¿Ya la tienen o ya saben dónde está? - dijo Patroka

\- Se fue con el niño idiota que intentó ayudarnos, y encima Nia se fue con ése - dijo Malos muy furioso - ¡Vamos!

\- ¿Qué carajos? - dijo Mik sorprendio

\- ¡No peude ser! - dijo Patroka

\- ¡Voy a matar a esa traidora! - dijo Akhos enfurecido y se dirige a los controles. Patroka y Mikhail le siguen tras esto

Horas después

\- A partir de ahora tendrán que prepararse después de este bochornoso acontecimiendo - dijo Jin molesto pero calmado

\- ¿En serio esa imbécil se fue con ese niño? - dijo Patroka - ¡Ya decía yo que nos traicionará! ¡Se los dije hace poco, ahora que me acuerdo!

\- Eso no importa, si acabamos con esos tarados tendremos a la Égida - dijo Mikhail

\- Ya se me pasó la rabia - dijo Akhos un poco más calmado

\- Qué bueno, te comisionaré la tarea de matar a Nia - dijo Jin tomando el hombro de Akhos

\- Será un placer joder a esa traidora, y de paso acabar con quien intente joderme a mí - dijo Akhos sonriendo

\- Necesitará un blade para ello - dijo Malos y le lanza un cristal primordial al chico de lentes. Jin reacciona molesto, pero Akhos sintió que el cristal se abrió y de la nada sale el blade Oborna

\- Waaaahhh... ¿qué pachó? - dijo Oborna despertando - ¡Hola, tú debes ser mi nuevo piloto! - dice acercándose a Akhos con su carita

\- Acabas de hacer una sincronía entre Akhos y ese blade - dijo Patroka sorprendida

\- ¿Estás loco? - dijo Jin muy molesto - ¡Sabes que nuestra misión es liberar blades, no sincronizar con ellos! ¡Si perdemos a uno, SERÁ UNA CATÁSTROFE! ¡NO SOMOS PARA ESTO!

\- No seas extremista - dijo Malos sonriendo maléficamente - Al menos ellos pueden sincronizar, yo soy un Égida, no necesito ni pilotos ni blades. Pero tanto Akhos como Patroka y Mik los necesitan.

\- Como digas, creo - dijo Patroka confundida, y Jin se va furioso por la sincronía de Akhos y su nuevo blade

La noche siguiente, ya cerca de Uraya

Los tres chicos estaban reunidos después de lo ocurrido. Estaban preparados para acabar con Rex y sus nuevos amigos.

\- Si recuerdas que Jin te dio la tarea de acabar con Nia, ¿no? - dijo Patroka mirando fijamente al chico de lentes

\- Será un enorme placer acabar con las líneas de esos estúpidos, y de paso poder llevar a Égida como el premio especial - dijo Akhos sonriendo

\- Mas vale que todo salga bien, porque esos imbéciles no sabrán qué los golpeó - dijo Mikhail golpeando levemente el hombro de Akhos

\- Cuídense mucho, y por favor... - dijo Akhos antes de irse - Ahórrate los coqueteos para cuando sea su turno

\- Sí, ya escuchaste, Mik - dijo Patroka riendo un poco

\- Créeme que no va a haber molestias - dijo Mikhail sonriendo

\- Gracias, colegas - dijo Akhos - Ahora me voy, mi momento del estrellato ha llegado.

Y en ese instante, Akhos se fue hacia donde estaban Rex y compañía (en aquel momento, Rex ya conoció a Poppi y Tora, y entabló una muy buena amistad con Vandham y Roc).

El resto ya es historia... quién de los tres hubiera imaginado que Akhos perdería a Oborna, y eso le doliera mucho, además de que patroka y Mik perderían sus propios blades... y días después perderían sus propias vidas a manos de Almathus. Al menos podemos decir que estos chicos se entendían perfectamente.

FIN


End file.
